


gadis muda yang bermuram durja

by masak merah (Nasharanaa)



Series: kisah gadis muda [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/masak%20merah
Summary: Ada gadis muda yang bermuram durja.





	

ada gadis muda,

yang beranjak dewasa,

elok parasnya,

elok pula perangainya.

 

gadis muda bermuram durja;

tapi selalu bisa berwajah bahagia,

di hadapan para pemuda yang menawarkan cinta.

gadis muda bermuram durja.

 

cinta itu fana;

gadis muda tidak bisa berbahagia,

katanya, cinta itu segalanya,

tapi mana buktinya?

 

gadis muda berwajah masam; ia tak lagi periang

para pemuda hanya memberikan gadis muda harapan-harapan;

harapan yang berakhir menjadi cemoohan,

gadis muda ingin menghilang.

 

ada sang surya di dirgantara,

dengan semburat senja yang kian merona,

gadis muda ada di sana; ia merana

gadis muda tak tahu harus berbuat apa

 

orang baik seperti lilin; klandestin

menjadi sosok yang orang lain ingin.

 

gadis muda ingin berbahagia,

tapi ia sudah tak percaya;

pemuda-pemuda hanya menawarkan cinta tak nyata,

gadis muda merana di antara semburat senja,

yang ronanya hampir sama dengan rona milik gadis muda.

 

ada pangeran datang;

namun ia sama seperti gadis muda; seorang perempuan,

berkata akan menghapuskan kenangan gadis muda yang menyakitkan,

mata gadis muda seketika berkilauan.

 

ia bukan pangeran tampan, hanya seseorang yang penuh perasaan,

yang selalu membelai gadis muda dengan kasih sayang,

yang selalu berkata bahwa semua aman,

ia bukan pangeran; ia hanya perempuan yang penuh kasih sayang.

 

elok parasnya, elok perangainya

gadis muda berbahagia,

dengan orang yang ia cinta sepenuh jiwa.


End file.
